


Swing Set Talks

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: TJ decides that him and Cyrus are going to work their way through Cyrus' list of things he can't do. Over the time it takes the two boys get closer, and Buffy and Andi start to notice it too.As they reach the end of the list the two girls talk to Cyrus about his feelings for the other boy. After he confesses his feelings the girls try to convince him the TJ feels the same, but he refuses to believe them.Then, as the two boys talk on the swings in the park the truth comes out.





	Swing Set Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tyrus fanfiction, its just been in my head the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!!

“Hey Underdog, what are you doing here, what’s wrong?” The taller boy asks, concerned, as he walks up to the park swing set.

“Hey TJ,” the other boy replies with a smile as TJ sits in the empty swing next to him. “I’m just here for fun today, nothing’s wrong.”

“We can come here just for fun?” He asks, “Well if I had known that I would be here a lot more.” Cyrus smiles at him and begins to swing again. “You say you’re here to have fun but you look like you have something on your mind.” Cyrus turns his head to him a bit, and can’t help but let out a small laugh, how does TJ know him so well. 

They both swing in unison, neither going very high so they can talk more. “I’m just thinking about stuff. I realised something today,” the other boy gives him a questioning look, “It’s a good thing, don’t worry.” He pauses, trying to figure out what he wants to say, “I’m not sure when it happened so I feel a bit weird, I don’t like not knowing stuff.”

“I know Underdog, but sometimes you just can’t know or understand something. Sometimes stuff just happens.” He gives a small shrug as he notices the smaller boy looking at him. “What?” He asks, not bluntly, or rudely, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Nothing,” Cyrus says, debating whether or not to carry on, but deciding to. “You’re not what you seem TJ, why don’t you let everyone see this side of you.” 

There’s a couple seconds of silence while TJ debates what to say, but then he gives Cyrus a small smile. “I trust you Cyrus, I don’t feel like you’ll make fun of me.” Cyrus gives him a smile, an ever slight blush making an appearance on his cheeks, barely noticeable. Just seeing the smaller boys reaction makes him smile too. “And you’re a lot of fun, we’re in a park on swings right now, none of the other guys I know would do this.”

“Why are you friends with them?” A few months ago, before he knew TJ properly he would never have asked the question, for fear of TJ lashing out at him, but now he knew better. TJ wouldn’t lash out at him, they were friends, there was an unwritten understanding between the two. Their friendship may seem strange to others, and to themselves sometimes, but it worked. 

“They’re my teammates,” TJ says without hesitation, “I have to be. But I would chose sitting at this swingset with you over hanging out with them anyday.” The blush on Cyrus’ face is brighter this time, and Cyrus could feel it, thankful that TJ isn’t looking at him. 

They don’t push each other to talk about things a lot, that’s partly why they liked talking. Cyrus could say that he realised something without having to explain what, without having to explain himself, and TJ could say he’d choose Cyrus over his friends without Cyrus asking more questions. They knew when to ask more, and they knew when not to. They understand each other. 

“Well I should probably get to The Spoon, I told Buffy and Andi that I’d meet them there for baby taters.” Cyrus says after a few minutes of peaceful swinging. 

TJ stops swinging and turns to face him, both boys now stopped and sitting still. “Buffy is back?”

Cyrus smiles wide, “Yeah!” The excitement in his voice and spread across his face makes TJ smile.

“I’m happy for you Underdog.” 

Cyrus smiles brightly and nods, “Thanks.” He stands up from the swing and starts to walk away, only making it a few steps before stopping and turning around. “You should come. I’m sure Buffy would appreciate that apology that time capsule Buffy got. Only if you want to though, I won’t force you.”

TJ smiles and gets up, walking over to the boy. “Cyrus, I meant everything I said to Time-capsule Buffy.” Cyrus gives a slightly relieved smile, he knew TJ had meant it, he could tell at the time, but to hear him say he meant it, well it was nice. “Real Buffy deserves to hear it too.”

Cyrus nods and they begin to walk over to The Spoon.

*** 

The bell rings above them as they walk in, both boys with smiles on their faces as they walk over to join the group. Andi and Buffy sitting on opposite sides on the booth, Cyrus smiles at both the girls, and then Buffy looks to TJ.

“Uh, hey TJ.” Buffy wanted to get along with TJ, after all he helped Cyrus, but it was hard. Cyrus and Andi watch the two, slightly worried about what would happen. 

“Hey Buffy, I’m glad you’re back,” he gives her a small smile, which she returns, slightly strained. TJ looks to Cyrus, who gives him a smile and small nod of encouragement. “Look Buffy, I apologised to time-capsule Buffy while you were gone, but you need to actually hear it,” he starts after turning back to her. “Buffy, I was a jerk, like big time. And I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” 

Buffy can’t help the look of surprise on her face, but after a second she nods and smiles. “Thank you TJ,” she says fully meaning it. “Do you want to join us?”

TJ nods and gestures to Andi, “Can I sit?” Andi smiles brightly and nods.

TJ sits down, Cyrus sitting next to Buffy. After a couple seconds, Cyrus lets out a happy squeal, causing all three friends to look at him with raised eyebrows. “You guys seriously have no idea how much easier my life will be now you guys aren’t enemies.” Buffy and TJ let out a laugh, and the four of them smile happily just as baby taters get brought to the table. 

“Okay Underdog,” TJ starts as they all start to eat a few taters, “About this list of things you can’t do-”

“He sent you that?” Buffy asks in slight disbelief but with a smile on her face, she knew they were friends but didn’t realise they were Cyrus sending him the list of what he can’t do, friends. 

TJ nods, a little smile on his face, “Yeah, when he told me he couldn’t do a somersault he decided to send me the whole list. Now that we’ve crossed somersault off of it I’ve decided we’re going to cross them all off.”

“You learnt how to somersault?” Buffy says in disbelief, again. A lot happened in the time she was gone. 

“Yeah TJ took me to the gym he works at and taught me.” 

Buffy scrunches her eyebrows together, “You went to a gym?”

Cyrus pauses, and considers this, tilting his head slightly. “It was a gym of sorts.” Tyrus lets out a small laugh, shaking his head and looking down. 

“Hey guys!” Jonah greets as he walks up to the table.

“Hey Jonah,” Andi, Buffy and Cyrus greet in unison, TJ only giving a nod. 

“TJ? What are you doing here?” He asks as he pulls a chair up. 

“Him and Buffy are friends now, everyone’s happy,” Cyrus replies, happiness filling his voice. “Buffy is back, TJ and Buffy are friends, and I can do a somersault.”

“You couldn’t do a somersault?”

Cyrus sighs, “Doesn’t matter because now I can.”

“Okay,” Jonah smiles. “So what are we talking about?”

TJ replies, “I was just saying how we’re going to cross all the things off of Cyrus’ can’t do list.”

“You have a list of things you can’t do?” Jonah asks.

“Yes, really you guys all know me, this shouldn’t be that surprising.” Cyrus replies, the other four nod in agreement. “But it’s a long list TJ, it’ll take a while,” Cyrus gives TJ an unsure look. 

“I got time,” TJ shrugs and smiles. Buffy faces Andi with slightly raised, questioning, eyebrows, the other girl smiles and shrugs, she doesn’t know what’s going on either. 

Cyrus smiles back, “Okay if you’re sure,” the other boy nods, “But you can quit whenever it gets too much,” he adds. 

TJ rolls his eyes, “It’ll be fine Underdog.”

***

Okay Underdog, today’s the day! We’re on to the last thing on your list! -TJ

Cyrus smiles looking at his phone after waking up to the sound of a text. Somehow over the last month TJ had gotten him to do everything on his list of things he can’t do.

I’ll meet you at 3? I told Andi and Buffy we’d get baby taters at lunch -Cyrus

Great, meet me on the basketball court. See you soon Underdog! -TJ

See you soon Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy! -Cyrus

Cyrus locks his phone and gets out of bed, getting ready for the day.

***

“Hey guys!” Cyrus greets, sliding into the seat next to Buffy.

“Hey Cyrus! How’s the list going?” Andi asks.

“Great! TJ is a real trooper, we’re doing the last thing today.”

“The last thing! That’s great Cyrus, what is it?” Buffy asks.

“Basketball, or more specifically, get the ball through the hoop.”

Buffy raises her eyebrows, “You know I could have helped you with that.”

“I know,” Cyrus says reassuringly. “But doing this list is kinda TJ’s thing, you know?”

“Orrrrrr,” Buffy starts, “You don’t want me to help because you just want it to be a you and him thing.” Cyrus lets out a small laugh. “Oh come on Cyrus, you can’t deny it.”

“Deny what?” Cyrus plays clueless.

The girls roll their eyes. “You said your feelings for Jonah were gone right? Have you considered why they’d gone? Like maybe they went to someone else?” Buffy encourages.

“Your feelings for Jonah are gone?” Andi asks.

“Yeah, they just went. But that doesn’t mean they went to someone else,” Cyrus defends. 

“No, it doesn’t always mean they went to someone else, you’re right.” Andi agrees.

“Thank you,” Cyrus gives Buffy a bragging smile.

“But in this case,” Andi starts, making Cyrus turn back to her and mouth ‘traitor’. “In this case, I think you got to know someone else and your feelings for them grew and your ones for Jonah left.”

“Okay how about we take this back to the start,” Andi suggests, Buffy nodding in agreement. 

“So he helped you get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin-” Buffy starts but is interrupted by Cyrus.

“Just because a guy gets me food doesn’t mean I like him.”

“I know,” Buffy agrees, “But that’s where it started. So,” she continues, “Then there was the swing set in the park-”

“Swing set? Wow I really don’t know what is going on in your guys lives,” Andi says, leaning back into her seat.

“To be fair, Buffy wouldn’t know that ever happened if she hadn’t come running over.” Cyrus explains, Andi nods, accepting it. “And it wasn’t a big deal.”

Buffy gives the boy a ‘seriously?’ look. “He got you to swing high Cyrus.”

“I didn’t have much choice in that, he pushed me,” he explains to Andi. “Again, not a big deal.”

“Then just after that you suddenly wanted to invite him to your Bar Mitzvah.”

“Not a big deal,” Cyrus repeats, “I had friends there.” Buffy rolls her eyes again. 

“Then at the basketball game I said we could use the megaphones to shout at TJ to give Buffy the ball, and you really didn’t want to do that. And when you saw him standing at the side you went to see if he was okay.” Andi carries on with the timeline of Cyrus and TJ.

“I was seeing if a friend was okay.” 

“You followed him out of the match, the match I finally got to properly play in.” Cyrus stays quiet, and Buffy gives a knowing look, but Andi carries on anyway.

“Then he asked if he could sit with us and Time-Capsule-Buffy and when I said I wasn’t sure he literally apologised to the time-capsule. And don’t think I didn’t catch your reactions to that whole thing. You wanted him to sit with us Cyrus.” 

The boy remained quiet, sometimes he hated that his friends knew him so well, it made it hard for him to hide things. 

“Then he offered to teach you to somersault and you told me he got you out of here and did actually teach you how to somersault.”

“And you’ve spent the past month together going through your list.” Buffy finishes. 

“That can all be friend things with no other emotion.” Cyrus tries to defend but he knows he’d fighting a losing battle. 

“It can be,” Andi agrees, “But it isn’t.”

Cyrus looks between the two, “Fine. I like TJ, happy?” The girls squeal slightly. 

“Cyrus! This is great!” Andi says, Buffy nodding along in excitement.

“No, no it isn't. But that doesn’t matter anyway, I just like spending time with him, nothing is going to happen.”

Buffy sighs, “Cyrus, have to ever considered that he might have feelings for you too?”

He looks at the girl wide eyed, “He doesn’t. He’s into sports, he’s all stereotype boy like. He’s not into guys.”

“Do you know how stereotypical you’re being right now?” Andi asks, “Shameful Cyrus.”

“Oh come on Andi, you don’t agree with her.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Andi asks. “He apologised to a time-capsule for you Cyrus, do you really think he would do that for anyone.”

“And he apologised directly to me, he wouldn’t have done that if it wasn’t for you.”

“None of that means he likes me,” Cyrus states and checks his phone. “Anyway, I got to go, I’m meeting him soon.”

“Have fun,” the girls say as he gets up and leaves.

“They like each other.” Buffy states to Andi.

“They do,” Andi replies and they both sit back in their chairs. “Boys are oblivious.”

“Yep.”

*** 

“Hey TJ!” Cyrus greets as he walks in and joins his friend.

“Hey Cyrus, you ready for this?”

Cyrus stretches his arms, “I’m ready!”

TJ laughs and hands him the ball, “Then lets do this.”

***

“Okay this is the time,” TJ says.

“This is like the tenth time I’ve tried, none of that other stuff helped, I’m never going to make it.” Cyrus replies with a deflated attitude clear in his voice.

“Cyrus we did not get through the whole list for you to not do the last thing on it. Come on, you got this.”

Cyrus sighs, “What are we going to do when the list is done?” TJ could have taken that to mean what are they going to do after they finish this, but he knew Cyrus better than to think he just meant directly after him doing this.

“Cyrus are you worried once we finish the list that we won’t hang out any more?” TJ asks, his voice a mixture of concern and disbelief.

“Well I know we hung out before, but since doing the list we’ve been together nearly every day, and I,” he hesitates, not wanting to sound ridiculous, but when he looks at TJs face, he knows he’d never make him feel that way. “I don’t want that to stop.”

“It won’t,” the taller boy says reassuringly with a smile. “How about this, we’ll make a list of things we want to do together? We’ll work through that list. Then when we finish that too we can just do stuff again. Whatever you want.” The smaller boy smiles at him, clearly feeling better. “I’m not going anywhere Cyrus.”

“Thank you,” both boys smile at each other for a minute.

“Okay, come on Underdog, you got this.”

“I got this,” Cyrus nods, “Okay.”

He aims the ball, checking it about a thousand times, “I got this,” he whispers to himself. He throws the ball, and for both the boys it’s all moving in slow motion. 

“Come on,” they both hope in unison, watching the ball as it gets closer and closer to the hoop.

“YES!” They both scream in unison before turning to each other and doing their chest bump. It had become their thing since he did the somersault. 

“I told you you could do it!” TJ says happily, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy as they look at the ball that is still bouncing from its drop from the hoop. 

“I did it! That’s the whole list!” 

“It is Underdog!”

“Thank you TJ.”

“You’re welcome Underdog.”

They just look at each other for a minute, and neither can deny how fast their hearts were beating. 

“Do you want to go get an ice cream and think of ideas for our list?” TJ asks, “My treat,” he adds with a smile.

“Sure,” Cyrus replies and they start to leave the court, “but it should be me paying, as a thank you.”

TJ shakes his head, “No need to thank me, I had fun. Besides, your reaction after doing each one was enough of a thank you.” They smile at each other again and start to brainstorm ideas for their list.

***

“Today has been a pretty great day,” TJ says as he pushes Cyrus higher on the swings.

“Yeah?” Cyrus asks as TJ as he goes to his own swing to start swinging.

“Yeah. We finished your list, decided to start our own list, got ice cream, and now we’re in my favourite place.” He explains as he quickly reaches Cyrus’ swinging height.

“This is your favourite place?” Cyrus asks curious as to why.

“Yeah, this is where we first really talked, and I felt really relaxed. And now whenever I come here I feel relaxed and happy. It’s a safe place I guess.” He turns to face the other boy who has let his swing slow down to an almost stop. “It’s silly, I know.”

“No!” Cyrus replies quickly. “No, I get it, it’s my favourite place too. I feel relaxed and safe here too.” The boy gives him a small smile. After a couple minutes of silence, comfortable silence, Cyrus sighs and looks to TJ. “Hey, TJ?”

“Yeah Cyrus?” He asks turning to him. 

“There’s one more thing on my list. I didn’t write it on there because I couldn’t even do that. But you helping me do all of the other things on there, I think it’s given me the confidence to do the last one.” TJ nods, understanding, “I just don’t want it to change anything.”

“It won’t Cyrus, I told you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Cyrus gives a small smile. “I’m gay, and I liked Jonah.” He blurts out, letting out a long sigh of relief after, feeling lighter now that he’d told TJ and actually said the words. 

TJ smiles at him, “Why did you think that would change anything Underdog?” A rhetorical question, Cyrus can tell from the way he said it, and he’s relieved that TJ didn’t just get up and run away. But deep down he knew that TJ would never do that. “But you said liked, as in past tense.”

“Yeah, that day when you met me here and I said I realised something?” Tj nods, encouraging him to continue. “Well that was the day I realised that I didn’t like him anymore.”

The taller boy nods in understanding, “Did he know?”

“No, only Buffy and Andi and now you know about it.”

“I’m really glad you felt like you could tell me Cyrus, it means a lot to me.” The smaller boy just smiles at him as they start to lightly swing in a comfortable silence again. 

“I like you,” TJ suddenly says to Cyrus.

“You like me?” Cyrus asked, not sure what TJ meant. He probably meant friend, Cyrus thinks, but after their conversation, after Buffy and Andi giving him some hope, he can’t help but wonder if he means more than a friend.

TJ sighs, unsure of how else to say it, but knowing he isn’t being clear enough. “The reason this is my favourite place is because of you. We first talked here and I realised how special you are. You’re not like other guys Cyrus, in a good way, in the best way. I started to like you that day, well a small bit of me did anyway. Then you invited me to your Bar Mitzvah, and I started to like you more, and realised it more. And every time I’ve seen you since I can’t stop smiling. And when I put my arm around you, my heart feels like it's going to burst.”

Cyrus gulps. TJ hasn’t looked at him through saying any of this, Cyrus was thankful for that, he could feel that his cheeks were red and he was shocked, and knew that it was obvious. 

“You make me a better me Cyrus.” TJ finishes, but he doesn’t look up to the other boy, his eyes still directed at the ground. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to say anything, I didn’t want to ruin this. But you told me you were gay, and that you didn’t like Jonah anymore, and I guess I just thought you deserved to know the truth about me too.” Cyrus remains quiet, taking it all in. “But I meant what I said Cyrus, I’m not going anywhere, unless you don’t want me around now.”

At that Cyrus speaks up, “Why-why wouldn’t I want you around?” Rhetorical, TJ could tell from the tone, but he finally looks up to the boy anyway, about to answer it. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say any of that. Like at all.” TJ gulps. “I like you too TJ. I didn’t say it because I didn’t want to ruin this either. And in my defence you are not obviously gay.”

“Neither are you,” TJ says with a laugh, causing them both to smile.

“Well you’re like the stereotype manly man! You do sports and act all tough!”

They both laugh again, “And that’s why you should never assume stuff,” TJ replies smiling at the boy beside him. 

“I’ve learnt my lesson,” Cyrus says with his hands up in joke surrender. “How long have you known?”

“That I was gay?” TJ asks, Cyrus nods in confirmation, “I started to think I might be a few months before we met, then we met and I started to like you and I just knew. You?”

Cyrus nods, a blush clear on his cheeks, “Well I realised I like Jonah a few months before we met, then we met and I started to like you.” TJ smiles and nods. 

“So, what does this all mean? Where do we go from here?” TJ asks.

“Don’t ask me, I’m new at this too!” Cyrus says making them both laugh and smile at each other, again. “I guess that list is now a list of dates?”

“Yeah I think so,” They smile at each other for a moment, “Want a push?” TJ asks Cyrus with a big smile on his face.

“Yes please!” The boy replies, readying himself for it.

***

The next day, as they sit at a booth in The Spoon they tell Andi and Buffy that they’re officially together. The girls both give big smiles and congrats and ask questions about how it happened, and both say ‘I told you so’ a lot. 

The whole time the two boys are holding hands under the table. They decided the night before that they didn’t want everyone to know yet, but Cyrus admitted he didn’t want, and might not be able, to keep it from Buffy and Andi, adding that he wouldn’t tell them if TJ wasn’t ready for more people to know about his sexuality, because that needed to be his choice. But the excitement on Cyrus’ face as he talked and the excitement he felt himself told him he wanted Buffy and Andi to know, wanted people to be happy for them. 

So while they sat there, holding hands under the table, it felt like their little secret. It felt special, what they have felt special, and neither of them could keep the smile off their face. And neither of them could go more than a minute or two without turning to look at their boyfriend.


End file.
